


It's All Been Done Before

by MistoElectra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, Gen, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Single Dad AU, essentially a bunch of au oneshots, others will not be, single dad!hux, some may be related, they aren't always assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoElectra/pseuds/MistoElectra
Summary: "...know that we have met beforeand that we will meet again.I will findmy way to youin the next lifeand every lifeafter that."---Many universes, and yet somehow they always find each other.(I.E. my excuse to write a ton of AU oneshots and put them all in one place.)





	1. Seize The Day (Theatre School AU 1)

To be perfectly frank, Ben wasn’t entirely sure how he had made it into the musical.

Granted, of course, he was in a drama school, so he wasn’t horribly bad or anything, he’d made it this far, but he was a first year and they were doing Newsies and he wasn’t a dancer for christs sake. Sure, he’d done gymnastics as a kid, so he was a decent enough gymnast albeit a little clunky at times due to his growth spurts and he had an alright memory for routines but he wasn’t…graceful in the way some of the others were. He’d got through the dance audition by the skin of his teeth and somehow here he was, quite honestly dreading their first dance rehearsal.

It also didn’t help that the choreographer was fellow cast member, not to mention his crush, Armitage Hux.

Hux, as he seemed to prefer to be called, was a second-year student and pretty much the golden boy of the school. He was the one everyone pushed themselves to be like, and Ben was convinced that if he looked up disciplined in the dictionary, he’d just find a picture of Hux. The redhead seemed to train night and day, forever to be found in one of the studios practicing routines and technique. His father had been a dancer, he’d heard some of the other students say, until an injury had taken him out of the profession. Hux it seemed was trying to rival his father’s success, and was easily the best dancer in his year, if not the school. And Ben Solo had been crushing hopelessly on him from the moment he’d seen him on an open day for the university, dancing a pas de deux in a brief concert that had been held for the prospective students.

He’d never spoken to Hux though. They were in separate years, so they didn’t have any classes together, and the intensity of Hux’s training schedule made him seem always busy, so Ben had never dared. And now, he thought as he pulled on the jazz shoes that they’d been made to buy for some of their dance training, he was going to get to work with the other up close and probably get a bollocking for being a shit dancer.

Music began blasting from the speakers, making him startle until he realised that they were beginning a warm up and he hurriedly shuffled to an empty spot. Time to brace himself.

***************

It hadn’t been _quite_ as bad as he’d expected.

He’d still struggled of course, and it didn’t help that he’d managed to pick a spot near the back which had then meant having to crane his neck in an attempt to see exactly what Hux was doing through the throng of other boys. He remembered most of it though, just couldn’t quite carry everything out, which was why he’d found himself deciding to head to one of the studios to try and go over out. At least, there, alone, he might be able to figure out where he was going wrong.

Of course, he should have known Hux would be there.

The redhead didn’t see him at first, half turned away from him with headphones on, tap shoes beating against the mat he’d laid down and vaguely mouthing something to himself, although whether it was the words to the song or the moves, Ben couldn’t tell from where he was standing. Nor could he stop staring. There was something magical about the way he moved, like he was born to do it.

He only realised how much he was staring when the redhead stopped, spotting him in the mirror and turning, plucking the earbuds from his ears.

“Can I help you?”

Ben immediately turned a shade of red that nearly gave Hux’s hair a run for it’s money, “Uh…sorry…I was just coming in to practice….you…you’re really good.”

The older boy smiled faintly, and Ben had the sudden urge to see him properly smiling, to see what he might look like with a joyous carefree expression on his face, although he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

“Ben, isn’t it? I’m working on another one of the routines for the show. You have any experience with tap?”

The blank look on Ben’s face said it all. Sure, they had mandatory lessons, but they were still pretty early on in the semester, and while he could manage the basics, he was far from being able to accomplish anything like what Hux had previously been displaying.

“Uh…actually…could you go over some of the last routine with me? I’m not quite…uh…not quite getting some bits right and I want to try and fix them,” he asked hopefully, worrying his lower lip with his tongue.

Hux seemed to study him for a moment before shrugging, “Sure.”

Well, that had been easier than expected, Ben thought as he watched Hux toe off his tap shoes and pad over to the speaker to plug his phone into the amp, scrolling through as he switched to his jazz shoes with his free hand.

“Let’s run it so I can see where you’re having trouble.”

Blinking, Ben scrambled for his starting position, running through the steps in his head. It was a little unnerving, dancing alone in front of Hux, but he gave it his best, gritting his teeth when he fucked up, and frowning a little bit as he finished the part of the routine they’d covered.

“Well, for one, you need to relax a little bit.”

Ben blinked.

“You’re too tense. You know the steps better than you think, you just need to let them flow. And maybe not look like you’re ready to gut someone. It’s a rebellious song, sure, but we’re not quite going for murder. But overall, you’re not doing too bad. The base is there. A couple of moves you’re not getting but that can be fixed. And besides, not everybody is going to be doing the same thing at every point. I just wanted everybody to learn the same base routine so I could pick and choose from that who’s doing what…. can you do a standing back tuck?”

When he nods, the faint smile comes back and Hux launches into explaining how the final dance will go and exactly what everyone will be doing at different points. It’s fascinating, how he’s come up with all this, and how he’s clearly thought of how to incorporate those with more gymnastic based talents in their year like him, as well as those who have clearly had years of classical training. And after two hours of running through the routine step by step, as well as Hux showing him new parts in advance of their next rehearsal, he’s both exhausted and exhilarated. For once, he actually feels good about his dancing and he grabs his bottle of water and bag with a delighted grin on his face that won’t go away.

“Hey, Solo!” he hears as he goes to leave, turning back to see Hux smirking at him (and god, doesn’t that smirk go straight to his groin, he’s got it bad).

“Tomorrow. Here. 6pm. Bring all your dance shoes. I’ll make a dancer out of you yet.”

And he does.


	2. On The Subway (single dad!Hux) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt "i'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did" with some alterations.
> 
> Hux is a single dad, Kylo happens to be on the subway at the same time.
> 
> And yes, for the purpose of this oneshot, Mitaka is Hux's kid.

Hux was about ready to tear his hair out.

It had been a hectic day at the law firm where he worked, plus he’d had a meeting that had overrun which had left him late picking up his two year old Dolph. Thankfully the day care hadn’t seemed to mind, but his son clearly had a different opinion and decided that the best way of punishing his father for this crime was to spend all of the subway journey thus far crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. Dolph was usually a pretty quiet toddler as well, but maybe the curse of the terrible twos had finally struck, and no matter how much he tried to comfort the boy, he wouldn’t quiet.

Quite frankly, he was at his wit’s end, desperately trying to distract him with his teddy and reciprocating any dirty looks or glares he got his way. Let them try keeping control of a squirming, screaming toddler in an enclosed space. He just hoped that he would get it out of his system soon. He hated seeing Dolph cry, even if it was in more of a tantrum way and he could practically hear his father’s derisive snort, the mutter of how he was a failure and not fit for the family name.

Brendol Hux could go and shove it.

Not that he seemed to have any interest in his grandson, and quite frankly, Hux wanted to keep it that way. He and Dolph didn’t need him, they were getting by perfectly fine without him. He had a cosy little apartment with enough room for Dolph to play, and enough money to put food on the table and keep everything in order. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

His thoughts were broken however when he realised that his son had gone silent and he blinked, doing a double take when he heard a quiet giggle. Although there were still tear tracks across the toddler’s face, he was now smiling toothily and giggling intermittently. Slightly confused, Hux followed his son’s line of gaze upwards…

To the man sitting directly opposite him who seemed to be pulling some sort of bizarre face. It became suddenly clear why Dolph had quietened, clearly amused by these antics as the man pulled yet another contorted face before he seemed to realise that he was now being watched by more than one person.

“Oh…uh…. sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Hux almost cut him off, relief evident in his voice as he bounced Dolph on his knee, hoping that he would remain happy now and gently wiping away the tear tracks, “He’s been howling ever since I picked him up, I could kiss you right now.”

Right, Hux, probably not the best choice of words judging from the way the man’s face flushed red. There was something rather handsome about him, Hux noted, long dark hair hiding what seemed to be endearingly large ears, a few moles scattered around, and what was clearly a solid build, all broad shoulders and muscles in comparison to Hux’s rather soft, skinny frame.

“I’m not sure your wife would approve of that.”

“My-I’m not married,” Hux’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Oh? Oh! I just thought…you know, with your son…you’d…” The man seemed to stammer, blush creeping down his neck and tinging his ears, and Hux understood the confusion. Quite an obvious one, and a mistake several people had made.

“No. It’s a long story, really, but no, I’m not married. His mother…isn’t in the picture.”

A story he wasn’t going to go into now, not with a complete stranger on the train whose name he didn’t even know, although granted, Dolph appeared to be trying to reach over to said stranger, still giggling and hands grasping at thin air.

“Oh, right…sorry…shouldn’t have assumed…. I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

“Armitage Hux. And this is Dolph. He isn’t usually this vocal, but he does like to have his moments, it would seem,” he smiled sheepishly. No doubt Kylo’s- and what an unusual name, not that they could talk- ear drums had practically been shattered from Dolph’s screaming.

“How old is he?”

“Two and a half, more or less,” was the answer. Hux had no patience for all the people who liked to proclaim that their child was “twenty-seven months” or any of that rubbish. The whole months thing was fine up until the age of two at most, but after that he couldn’t understand why people didn’t refer to their child’s age with the damn year. Some of the mothers at the day care had seemed irritated when he’d voiced that view before but he didn’t care. No, Janet, your child is three, not thirty-six months.

“Ah, the terrible twos then. I have a little cousin Rey, she’s just turned four, but god is she a terror. I’m not sure she ever stops screaming for very long, but funny faces always seemed to calm her down, so I thought I’d give it a go.”

“And now I’m pretty sure everyone in this carriage wants to thank you for it. Seriously, you have my eternal thanks.”

Kylo just smiled, the expression almost shy and goddammit, Hux’s heart was not fluttering at the sight. No, he was not going to just go and get a crush on a random man he’d met on the subway. Except he was, and really it was quite unfair.

“So, what do you do Kylo?” he asked curiously, glancing down to check that Dolph was still content to clutch onto his toy, sucking on the edge of it.

“I’m an artist. Paintings mostly, but depends on how I’m feeling. What about you?”

“Lawyer. Not quite as exciting I’m afraid.”

Probably nowhere near exciting to an artist. As a teenager, in a moment of brief rebellion, he’d contemplated telling his dad that he didn’t want to do anything typically academic, that he wanted to be a musician, but he’d never been brave enough to actually carry it out. And so, he’d gone to college and he’d become a lawyer like his dad had wanted. And then he’d disappointed his dad anyway by going and having an “illegitimate kid” but he was a lawyer now, and he did enjoy his job for the most part. The money was enough for him and Dolph anyway, and that security was a blessing.

He was about to speak again when he felt Dolph shift in his arms and looked down to see his son burrowing into his chest, yawning slightly. He’d tired himself out clearly, and a glance at his watch confirmed that it was around his nap time, or would have been if he’d been on time. Adjusting his grip, he rubbed Dolph’s back lightly, pressing a kiss into his dark hair. Not for the first time he found himself wondering if he was good enough for Dolph, if he was doing a good enough job.

“You’re a good dad.”

“I’m sorry?” The words made him look up in confusion, as if the other man had just read his thoughts, and he frowned.

“You…you just had this look on your face…and…well I know we don’t really know each other, but you seem like a pretty good dad to me. Your son clearly adores you for one. You get some parents who would get angry if their kid was crying, or who’d just ignore them…but you didn’t. So, you’re pretty good in my books…” Kylo ducked his head, his cheeks flushing again and Hux found his eyes following the spread of the colour.

“…Thanks.”

He wasn’t sure what else to say, so instead shot him a small smile before busying himself making sure Dolph was okay, tucking the boy’s teddy into his arms and brushing the hair out of his eyes.  A glance told him the next stop was theirs and he could only hope that Dolph would remain asleep through the brief walk home, otherwise he would end up with a rather grouchy toddler on his hands. When the subway stuttered to a halt, he stood, adjusting his grip on his son and his bag before nodding to Kylo politely and stepping off.

“Wait!”

The call made him stop, turning to see Kylo running up to him. The dark-haired man smirked a little before slipping a bit of paper into Hux’s breast pocket.

“Just in case you need someone to pull funny faces, you know?”

And then he was gone, disappeared back into the throng of people and this time it was Hux who was flushed red. Well then.

Oh, Phasma was going to have a field day with this.


	3. A Lonely Thanksgiving 1 (modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “today was the first family gathering i’ve been to since we broke up and my little cousin that absolutely adored you asked where you were and i had to lock myself in the bathroom and sit in the tub for a half an hour and look through a folder on my phone of pictures i took of you to feel okay again¨ AU
> 
> Kylo fucked up and now that he and Hux are split up, he's not feeling great. Add in little cousin Rey asking about where his boyfriend is, and he begins to contemplate where everything went wrong and what he can do to fix things.

Kylo was really beginning to regret coming to Thanksgiving this year.

He’d never been a big fan of it to begin with, the forced gathering of family members into a confined space filled with stilted conversations and always brimming on the edge of a heated argument over something. Granted, at least 50% of that could probably be attributed to him alone, but his memories from this occasion over the years told him he definitely wasn’t the only instigator. Hell, the only reason he’d actually agreed to this was because he’d been getting on somewhat better with his family recently and because he’d been convinced that it would be a good idea by Hux.

Hux.

He could practically feel himself tense at the thought, the conversation about his dad’s old plane passing him right by as he forced himself to shovel another forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, eyes fixed on the table. The empty seat beside him was difficult to ignore, and it was all his fault.

If he hadn’t been such an ass, Hux would be sitting having food with them, and maybe he wouldn’t be feeling so shitty. But no, he’d had to go and fuck everything up, because apparently the universe had finally realised he’d had too much of a good thing that he didn’t deserve.

He had a temper, he knew that all too well. It had been the source and cause of far too many fights and arguments in his life. And yet Hux had somehow been able to look past that, had spent countless nights soothing him from rages, comforting him after nightmares, taking it all in his stride even though he didn’t need to. And sure, they argued, probably more than regular couples because while Hux helped, he also never took any of his bullshit and could give as good as he got.

It had been a stressful day for both of them. No matter how he’d tried with his work, he’d had no inspiration and nothing had come out the way he’d wanted it and he’d ended up tossing the paint at the canvas before putting his fist through it, leaving splatterings of canvas and paint across the floor of the room in the apartment designated as his ‘studio’.  Hux had called to say he’d be somewhat late, a case at the office requiring more time than initially thought, and when he’d arrived home to find the mess that Kylo had made, he understandably had not been happy.

It was easily their most fiery argument, and yet Hux had barely raised his voice, his tone cutting and more hurtful than any shout might have ever been, sparking his ire even more. But it had all come to a head when he’d found himself, without thinking, raising his fist. And everything had stopped. They’d both shut up, Kylo looking towards his own hand in horror before looking back to see a spark of fear in Hux’s eyes. He’d fucked up badly this time, his hand dropping as he opened his mouth to beg forgiveness, but the cold look that had overtaken Hux’s expression made him shut his mouth as quickly as he’d opened it.

“Get out.”

And he’d obeyed wordlessly. When he’d returned a few hours later, the apartment had been as if Hux had never lived there. His belongings were gone. There wasn’t even a note. And no matter how much he had texted, Hux didn’t respond. He’d even tried calling Hux’s work, but nothing.

Lost in thought, he hadn’t even registered someone speaking to him until he felt the tugging at his sleeve and turned his head towards where his little cousin Rey was sitting, a puzzled look on her face.

“Bennie, where’s Armie? He promised last time that he’d come have thanksgiving dinner with us! I have a present for him and everything.”

His heart clenched, and he could practically feel the blood draining from his face, pushing himself up from the table.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, before turning on his heel and running up the stairs to the bathroom, away from the questioning look of his cousin and the sad expression on his mother’s face. It wasn’t Rey’s fault for asking, he told himself. She was only eight, and she adored Hux, had always asked when he’d come back and play with her again. It had been a surprise, to find out that Hux was good with kids, but one that had made his heart flutter, to see his boyfriend willingly have a tea party with his cousin.

Locking the door behind him, he found himself for some reason clambering into the empty tub, lying down and fishing his phone out of his pocket. In a brief moment of hope, he dialled Hux’s number, praying that today would be the day he would pick up. But sure enough-

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Armitage Hux. I’m afraid I can’t get to the phone right now, but leave a message with your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible- “

Kylo cut the recorded message off before it could continue, feeling the tears pricking at his eyes and he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, willing them to go away.

The wallpaper of his phone was still a picture of the two of them. Chewing on his lower lip, he opened the camera roll on his phone. He didn’t take a lot of photos, so it was pretty much compromised of two things- inspiration for paintings (few and far between) and pictures of Hux (the majority). Taking a deep breath, he clicked into the oldest one.

It had been their third date, when Hux had reluctantly agreed to let Kylo drag him to an ice rink, and the picture captured the moment when he’d finally gotten into the rhythm of skating, a look of sheer exhilaration (and slight nerves) on his face.

The next photo captured him falling. It made him smile.

The next had both of them in it, a concert that had been Kylo’s idea and which Hux would never admit to enjoying, but the photo showed him smiling, face half hidden in Kylo’s neck while the taller man held him close.

More photos. Hux curled up in the window seat of his old apartment gazing out the window. Hux pulling a face at something Kylo had been doing off camera. Hux cooking dinner. Hux wearing an oversized hat in an attempt to stop sunburn when they’d gone on vacation. Hux in a full three-piece suit for some work affair- and Kylo remembered eagerly stripping him of said suit when they’d gotten home. Hux attempting to hide from the camera. Hux fast asleep on Kylo’s lap. Hux cuddling Millicent while sipping at a mug of hot chocolate, a book balancing on his lap.

The last one, the most recent one, he stared at for a good twenty minutes. It had been taken by Hux himself only a few weeks ago when they’d had an unexpected snow storm. In the photo they were both bundled up, a scarf half obscuring Hux’s face but there was no hiding the grin on his lips, cheeks tinged red from the cold or the way his free arm wrapped around a clearly shivering Kylo as if he never planned on letting go.

He’d fucked up so bad.

And he had to fix it. He had to, because this past week had been hell, and the thought of having a life without Hux just seemed so wrong. And goddamn, if he had to grovel on his belly, he’d do it. He’d do anything for the redhead. And he’d never raise a hand against him ever again. He wouldn’t even shout. Just as long as he could have at least one more moment with Hux.

Steeling himself, he climbed out of the bath tub.

He was going to get his boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, the first routine they learn is Seize The Day and you can get a bit of a glimpse of it here as performed as part of a medley at the 2012 Tony Awards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntreRlCJMiI
> 
> And the routine Hux is practicing is the one for King of New York, as shown here at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqq1M0rvEx0
> 
> Also in terms of casting, Hux is playing Race and Ben is playing Romeo.


End file.
